


Happy End

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: France explains that his cousin has met his end. But How? Why? Why is it a happy end?





	Happy End

Knowing that my cousin died for something that he really wanted to do or to protect someone he loved dearly is the only thing that actually makes me a little happy and gives me hope to move on.

He died while he tried to protect me which succeeded since I am here to tell you guys to what happened back then. I really want to do this since that is what he deserves for what he has done for me.

The city of Brussels, The capital of the European Union, the capital of the Kingdom Belgium, The headquarters of the BeNeLux and the headquaters of the Navo was killed by an insane man who tried to kill me, better know as the country of France.

Why the man wanted to kill me isn’t sure since no one has ever seen the guy ever again and so he is still out there and may want to try to kill me again. I just want that that man pays for taking someone’s life and more important the life of one of my family members.

Normally I am not a hatefull person but my family is something precious to me and I can’t take it that he just killed him like that. The murder of my male cousin was hard for me to get over with since I have seen how.

He has tried to protect me for a long time and there was a previous attack that he managed to survive that which made it to me very weird that he never made it through it the second time since it wouldn’t be a thing where a nation would die of.

He has always tried to protect me and my country. There are many examples of that including WO I were the poor boy and his country has lost their neutrality for which I found rahter sad and I felt bad since it happened because they didn’t let the Germans pass to France.

I'm Francis Bonnefoy the reprentation of France. Saved by my younger cousin the representation of the city of Brussels the capital of the kingdom Belgium and the capital of the Europian Union. By the most know him as the Brussels capital region.

His dead was a chock to his whole family but none of them blamed me for anything. They think he died happy this way.

I will explain why he did have like some people say a happy end.


End file.
